


Magic Touch

by Burgie



Series: Cen's Poly Pile AU [4]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Rebecca invites someone else into the poly pile, which Scott is more than okay with. Rebecca belongs to Centeris2.





	Magic Touch

Though Scott was getting better at socialising with other people, sometimes, Rebecca still had to virtually drag him out of his room, stick him on the back of her horse, and steal him away for a couple of hours. Today, unfortunately, was one of those days. Which was especially unfortunate because this most recent development would most definitely interest the magic-obsessed man. And so, as Rebecca rode up to him on Sunny, she was smiling. Scott immediately looked suspicious. She always looked happy when she saw him, but today, she looked too happy.

"Hello, my vampire," said Rebecca, slowing Sunny to a stop in front of him. Scott frowned at her.

"Rebecca," said Scott, nodding. "What's going on?"

"Why would anything be going on?" asked Rebecca. Her innocent look didn't fool him, though. He continued to frown, and Rebecca finally relented.

"I've invited someone else into our poly relationship, and I think this one might interest you," said Rebecca.

"Did Louisa finally give in?" asked Scott, interested now. Rebecca laughed, shaking her head.

"No, she's still content with Lisa, and that's fine," said Rebecca. "We've stopped asking. At least, most of us have. This new one, though... he might be a bit difficult to convince."

"Damn," said Scott. "One day, I'll have her."

"No you won't," said Rebecca, patting him on the head from where she still sat on Sunny. Scott frowned. "However, the new member will still interest you."

"Why?" asked Scott. "Who are they?"

"You'll see," said Rebecca, smirking. She patted Sunny's back, behind the saddle. "Now, are you going to hop up or are you going to grab Atlas from the barn?"

"Can't be bothered getting past the GED guys," said Scott. His family still didn't know that he was keeping a horse in the old barn, save for Bobby, who could be trusted. Rebecca had offered to stable Atlas, but Scott liked having him nearby for a quick midnight ride. Or a quick escape, if need be.

"Alright," said Rebecca, watching as Scott hauled himself up onto Sunny's rump. Rebecca nudged her little mare onwards, riding directly for the Bangalow. Scott smiled. Well, if they were heading for the Bangalow, this would almost certainly end in sex. Especially because he'd marked out the cycles of the girls on his calendar, so he knew when sex would be definitely off the table. And today was not one of those days.

There was a new horse waiting outside, though, a large silver dapple with startlingly purple eyes. It took Scott's breath away immediately, and he dismounted Sunny to walk towards the strange mare.

"Hello, there," Scott murmured, holding a hand out for her to sniff. Deeming him to be safe, the mare allowed Scott to run his fingers through her thick white mane.

"That's Zee," said Rebecca, taking Sunny's tack off and leaving her to stand by the tree where the horses would have shelter and safety.

"She's got pretty eyes," said Scott. "That's not a normal colour for horses, right?"

"Nope," said Rebecca, shaking her head. "Zee is... special. Just as special as her rider, really. I can't wait for you to meet them, we Followers actually have a bet going."

"Ha, ha," Scott drawled, though his eyes were drawn back to Zee. He'd never seen a horse like her before, sure, he'd seen draft horses around, but none as beautiful as this. As unique. Immediately, he began to think of the stories that he'd read and heard about magical horses, horses that could change colour. Rebecca had a few of them herself, as did Louisa. He wondered what this horse looked like in her magical colours, he was willing to bet that she was something special.

"Well, come on," said Rebecca, nudging him as she walked past.

"I'll be back to pet you again soon, beautiful," said Scott, reluctantly leaving the mare at last. Zee blinked at him, a kind gesture.

Any fond feelings suddenly vanished when Scott stepped through the door, replaced, instead, with blood rushing to Scott's face. Rebecca grinned as she closed the door.

"Scott, this is the newest member of our 'little' relationship," said Rebecca, gesturing at the man who stood in the centre of the room. The tall, very familiar man. Scott's mouth was dry, his heart thumping.

"The great Ydris, at your service," said Ydris, giving the very same smile that had once made Scott go weak at the knees. And, honestly, it was having the exact same effect right now.

"We've met," said Scott softly. "I mean, I've seen him. Just never..." he shook his head. "Fuck, am I dreaming?"

"Don't worry, we still have to pinch ourselves sometimes too," said Rebecca, still grinning at how much Scott was blushing, how flustered he looked. "But it's real. Ydris has joined our party."

"Damn," said Scott, ducking his head in embarrassment. "I'm... shit, sorry, it's just, you were one of the guys I thought about when I was tryna figure myself out, y'know?" Ydris' eyes twinkled.

"Oh, don't worry, I am well aware that I have been the star of many an erotic dream," said Ydris. "And quite a few erotic encounters. Perhaps it is the French accent, or perhaps... it is simply that I have the magic touch." Light flickered around his fingers, and Scott's heart stuttered.

"You're a real magician?" asked Scott. Ydris nodded, still smiling. "Damn, I thought you were just like one of those fake ones, y'know, the ones who use illusions and shit like that."

"Oh, I assure you, my illusions come from magic itself," said Ydris. "And the magic comes from my home dimension, Pandoria." Scott was speechless. Holy fuck, they had a magical being in their midst. Well, Rebecca and Anna both had magic too, and Justin with his weird horse sense, but to have a creature here who wasn't human?

"Yeah, I thought you'd have that reaction," said Rebecca, smirking. Anna, who was sitting at the table, passed Rebecca some money, which she gladly took and stuffed into her wallet.

"Yet another man rendered speechless by my very presence," Ydris crooned, his gloved fingers holding Scott's chin. Scott licked his dry lips and suddenly wanted, very badly, to kiss and be kissed. "I do have an undeniable charm, I must admit. Though, my charm is far outweighed by the charm of these lovely ladies."

"Not to me, it isn't," said Scott. "Damn, there's so many things I wanna ask you, but if I don't kiss you right now I'll probably fucking self-combust or something." Ydris' smirk grew into a grin.

"Do not burn up, little moth," said Ydris, bringing his mouth closer to Scott's. "It would be most dreadful if that happened."

And, throwing any concerns about the others in the room or even his own doubts aside, Scott allowed himself to get lost in the undeniable allure of the wonderful Ydris. When he kissed him, it was as if he could feel fireworks, or something sappy like that. It was amazing. Incredible. Magical.

And somehow, Scott found himself losing his clothes, found his own hands removing Ydris' jacket and stroking down his suddenly-bared chest. Heard himself moaning at the feeling of Ydris' cock rubbing against his own as they tangled together on the bed. Almost before he knew what was happening, Scott suddenly found his own naked self on his back gazing up at the nude Pandorian. The lighting had changed, oddly pink, but he only saw it for a moment before he closed his eyes in a moan that had all of the blood in his body rushing to his skin, to his cock. He felt so sensitive, so new, so virginal.

All of a sudden, Ydris had his tongue stroking over Scott's balls, the pure sensation driving Scott mad. He bucked his hips up, trying not to hear how needy his moans sounded, how he begged Ydris for more, to dominate him and fuck him until he was nothing.

"Ah, Ydris," Scott moaned, his head thrown back while Ydris' tongue continued to draw such wicked sensations from him, as Ydris sucked on his balls before fondling them as his tongue ran up and down the length of Scott's cock. Scott almost whimpered, it felt so good.

Where before Scott had always drawn Justin away from his ass, this time, Scott couldn't quite bring himself to protest when Ydris' tongue dipped inside of him before circling the rim again. Ydris looked up, his face showing only desire. Scott had never been so attracted to anyone in his life, and fuck, he wanted this.

"I meant it," said Scott, meeting Ydris' eyes, one brown, one blue. "Fuck me." Ydris smiled.

"It would be my greatest pleasure," said Ydris. Scott heard the tearing sound of a condom wrapper being opened, a sound that never failed to make him rock-hard if he wasn't already, and then he felt Ydris' fingers probing around his rectum. But they left behind some kind of lube. Of course the magician could magically lube him up, it probably saved him a hell of a lot of money. Scott had never felt quite so turned-on as he was when he felt the tip of Ydris' cock replace his fingers, pressing into him.

"Yes," Scott moaned, moving his hips for more. He could feel Ydris looking at him as he slid in, though he closed his eyes as he adjusted. He'd always shied away from this before, but now... now, he was ready. And he wanted this more than anything.

"Just let me know if at any point you feel uncomfortable," said Ydris. Scott wondered, for a brief moment, if Rebecca and Anna had warned him about Scott struggling with his sexuality, but he stopped when he remembered that he was a virgin in this sense. And then he fell even more in love with Ydris, at how gentle he was being.

"Alright," said Scott. "Y'can go in further- ah!" Ydris stilled.

"Was that too much?" asked Ydris.

"N-no," said Scott, his heart hammering. "It felt good." Ydris smiled again, continuing to slowly thrust his way inside until Scott told him to stop. He felt so... full. He'd never felt like this before, always been disgusted by the very idea, but truth was always stranger (and rather more enjoyable) than fiction. And the truth was that this felt great, to have Ydris moving inside him and fucking him like this. Even if he was going painfully slowly. "Go faster, I won't break."

"I just don't want to hurt you," said Ydris. Scott moved his hips, surprised into a loud moan when the movement caused Ydris' cock to brush against something.

"You're not," said Scott. "You're really not." Ydris saw the look of shocked pleasure on his face and smiled again, moving his hips so that his cock brushed that same spot more purposefully. "What the fuck is that oh god please more."

"A true virgin," Ydris purred, and continued to thrust up against that spot. Scott's moans got louder as he lost himself to the sheer pleasure, each movement sending sparks dancing across his eyelids and blood rushing to his cock. It wasn't long at all before precum began to leak out of his cock onto his stomach, and he tried to spread his legs further apart to get more.

"Oh god, I'm gonna cum, please, more, more," Scott begged, his fingers curling in the bedsheets.

"As you wish," said Ydris, starting to thrust in faster now. Scott continued to moan loudly, his hips bucking up, his entire body tingling while Ydris fucked him to orgasm. And when at last he was brought over the edge, Scott called out Ydris' name, the same way he had many weeks ago when he'd been experimenting and had imagined himself shooting a load over the wizard's face. He'd never imagined just how different it would be.

To Scott's surprise, though, Ydris didn't pull out and cum on his face or back or stomach when he reached his orgasm. Instead, he buried himself deeper inside Scott and moaned loudly, thrusting a few more times while pink light flashed around him. He stopped, panting and leaning over Scott for a moment before he pulled out and tossed the condom into the bin.

"Huh, I guess cumming on someone is just a porn thing," said Scott.

"Well, it depends on the individual's personal preference, really, and the nature of their relationship," said Ydris. "Personally, I prefer leaving behind a gift. Only not in you, hence the protection."

"Man, you'll have to tell me more someday," said Scott, reaching for the tissues to clean up the mess on his stomach.

"And I will," said Ydris, smiling at him. "Rebecca did tell me that you were very fascinated by magic."

"Yeah, that's me, alright," said Scott with a laugh. "Interested in the occult and unusual. I guess you could call me a conspiracy theorist. Or a nutter. Tin-foil-hatter."

"The truth is out there, though," said Ydris. "Quite literally. After all, I exist." Scott looked at him, his heart thudding all over again.

"Yeah, you do," said Scott. "I found a cryptid and fucked it." Ydris chuckled.

"Well, technically, I fucked you," said Ydris. "But I suppose that it is the same thing. Don't worry about sexualising me or fantasising about me, though, I rather enjoy it."

"That makes me feel a bit better," said Scott. "I was gonna give my first time to Justin, though, he's been hankering after it for ages."

"Hey, I don't mind." Scott almost froze when Justin stepped through the door. "Don't worry, Rebecca told me. I'm fine with it, honestly." His smile was so genuine, but Scott still felt guilty.

"Are you sure?" asked Scott.

"Yeah," said Justin, nodding. "I know, it does feel like cheating at first, but the whole point of a poly relationship is that we're all okay with our partners sleeping with other people as long as we know about it. Or kissing them or... seeing other people, I guess. Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"Perhaps it was a bit much, suddenly realising your sexuality and being part of a polyamorous relationship and having your first time be with a Pandorian, but you seem to be adjusting rather well," said Ydris.

"And there's the touch-starved thing," said Scott. "I was really touch-starved when Becca first pulled me away from Butter Hill."

"And he's only had one gay freak-out, which is massive progress," said Justin.

"I guess," said Scott, shrugging. "Sure you're okay with it, though? I can take another round if you're willing."

"No you can't," said Justin. "Trust me, two partners back to back is hard enough when you're used to it."

"Friction burn?" asked Scott. Justin nodded.

"Not worth it," said Justin. "However, if you're willing, we could have a threesome with our Pandorian at some point."

"I suspect that I will be quite popular around here," said Ydris with a chuckle.

"Yeah, no shit," said Scott. Ydris looked rather proud of himself, which Scott would have found arrogant on anyone else. But on Ydris... damn, he even looked sexy when he was being smug.


End file.
